


Big Damn Hero

by TasteTheRainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We fucked while he was on the clock. He didn't even take off his bulletproof vest. Tell me that's not badass." - Texts From Last Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Hero

Admittedly, Jensen has broad shoulders and perfect hair and this phenomenal ass that just won't quit. On the day they met, Jared was trying to deposit birthday money from his momma when some psychotic with a cheap handgun showed up to rob the bank. He didn't so much care about shoulders and hair and asses in that moment, but the way Jensen negotiated the guy into surrendering without hurting anyone was damn impressive. 

To be fair, he did come to appreciate the other stuff when Jensen asked him to dinner at a hotdog stand two days later.

Of course, the downside to having a hot FBI hostage negotiator for a boyfriend is that it's hard to plan any alone time. It's awesome for Jensen's career that he's one of the best at what he does, but it's not so much a perk for Jared's personal life. Never mind that Jensen has someone waiting for him at home when a difficult case comes up; there are lives to save and some people seem to think that's more important than Jared's dinner plans.

Tonight, he's eating Chinese food right out of the carton, watching _Community_ , when the front door clangs open and Jensen rushes up the stairs without so much as a 'hello.'

Jared waits to hear his footsteps charging back down and into the kitchen before his sets his cashew chicken aside and goes to investigate.

He finds Jensen at the sink, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, still wearing a bullet-proof vest as he drinks water from a glass in long gulps. His dress pants are still perfectly pressed, his shoes meticulously shined, without a drop of sweat to be seen. Under pressure, Jensen is the coolest guy Jared has ever seen, but the look in his eyes is anything but collected right now.

“Honey, you're home,” Jared tries to joke, but Jensen just shakes his head and takes another long drink. “You're not home?”

Gaze still trained on the window over the sink, Jensen takes a calming breath and says, “Gotta finish up some paperwork back the office. I just, uh,” he pauses and sets the glass into the sink, hands clutching the edges until his knuckles turn white. “I needed a second to get my head back together.”

As much as he tries to play it off, Jared knows that Jensen sometimes brings a case home. There are times when he can't unsee something or just can't shake it off, when he needs a few hours to remember that he has a job to do and that he can't make it personal. Traumatic situations that depend on his ability to connect and relate to disturbed and unstable people don't just go away once a case is closed.

Jared never asks for details, but he does cross the kitchen to rest a hand on Jensen's waist as he presses a kiss to Jensen's temple. “I've got food, if you want-,”

He doesn't get an opportunity to finish the thought when Jensen turns on him, manhandling Jared until his chest is pressed hard against the refrigerator. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it still takes Jared by surprise every time.

Jensen makes quick work of Jared's pants, pushing them down to his thighs before leaning in and pressing his open mouth to the corner of Jared's jaw. 

There's something disconcerting about seeing Jensen, the guy that Jared plans to spend the rest of forever with, in a bullet-proof vest sometimes. Jared knows that Jensen's job is dangerous, but the flak jacket should only serve to drive the point home. Today the press of the heavy vest against the thin fabric of Jared's tee shirt only serves to make Jared rock hard as Jensen unzips his own pants and thrusts his hips against Jared's ass.

“Dude, I don't have anything,” Jared starts to argue because, well, as much as he loves Jensen and finds this entire porno scenario scorching hot, he doesn't so much want to take what Jensen is giving without any preparation.

Jensen just grunts and thrusts forward again. “Hands,” he orders before licking a stripe down the side of Jared's neck.

Without hesitation, Jared crosses his wrists behind his back and leans forward enough to rest his cheek against the freezer door. It's a little embarrassing to be here, smashed face down against the appliances, bent slightly at the waist with his bare ass in the air, while Jensen stands back and does fuck only knows what. 

“C'mon,” Jared grunts through clenched teeth, swaying a little. His jeans are cutting off the circulation in his thighs and his dick is cutting off the circulation to the rest of his body. At this rate, he'll probably pass out before Jensen touches him again. 

Jensen doesn't answer but he grabs Jared's wrists in one hand, like handcuffs clenched a little too tight, and he presses in, his dick hot and insistent against the crack of Jared's ass. Jensen uses his free hand to grip Jared's hip and pull him back, to position him exactly as Jensen wants him, like Jared's some kind of living sex doll. For a reasonably independent guy, Jared's painfully hard at the thought of being pliant and useable for Jensen.

“Don't move,” is all Jensen says, working his lips along Jared's jaw and neck. He catches Jared's earlobe between his teeth and Jared gasps. It's an uncharacteristically possessive move that makes Jared flush hot all the way to his toes.

Suddenly, Jensen takes both of Jared's hands and places them on Jared's ass, wordlessly pushing until Jared realizes he's supposed to hold himself open, to blindly exposes himself to whatever Jensen wants next. He's more surprised to find that he's neither mortified nor hesitant to do exactly what he's being told, especially when Jensen begins to rub the head of his dick over the rim of Jared's asshole.

Jensen is breathing hard into the back of Jared's neck, occasionally sliding his cock down to nudge at Jared's balls and then back to his hole until Jared's lungs hurt from holding back the pleas for more, from refusing to voice the clawing desire for Jensen to strip Jared naked rub this perfect dick all over Jared's body. 

Things Jared doesn't even think about normally are springing into his head, filling him with so much want and need that he feels broken open and raw with the overwhelming swell of it. He suddenly wants to be spread out and touched by Jensen's cock in places he's never found remotely erotic until now. He wants that cock against the small of his back, between his shoulder blades, against his stomach, around his nipples, and over his lips. 

Jensen grunts and squeezes hard against Jared's hip until Jared knows he'll have bruises tomorrow and he wants them. He wants to ache when he touches the places that Jensen has, to know that this was explosive and real when Jensen gets called off to play the hero again tomorrow.

It's not until Jensen growls, “Yeah, that's it. Lemme hear you,” against Jared's hair that Jared realizes he's making incomprehensibly pleading sounds under his breath. “Look at you. Just takin' it like you fucking love this.”

And Jared does, so what's the point in lying. He just pushes back against Jensen, his own fingers digging into his ass as he holds it and begs for more because more is all he can think to want right now. 

Jensen teeth sink into Jared's shoulder when he comes against Jared's ass with a whispered moan that gets muffled in Jared's tee shirt. Jared's choked shout doesn't get muffled by anything as he lurches to grab onto anything that might help keep him upright.

Covering one of Jared's hands on the espresso cart next to the refrigerator, Jensen reaches the other around to grip Jared's cock in a tight fist and that's all it takes. Jared is crying out to God and Jensen and possibly a few other divine entities as he comes against Jensen's fingers and his own belly. 

For a minute, they just stand there pressed against each other with nothing more than fevered panting serving as post-coital conversation. Then, as calmly as he does everything else, Jensen steps back. 

By the time Jared turns back around, pants still around his thighs and brain still a little scrambled, Jensen is cleaning himself off with a rag. He offers Jared a soft smile as he tucks himself back into his pants and shifts his shoulders easily. 

“I gotta get back to work,” he says, tossing Jared the rag and checking his watch. “The government's not really keen on paying me for quickies while I'm still on the clock.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared responds lazily. “I'll go watch some TV and eat some take out. You go be a big damn hero.”


End file.
